goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prodigal
Prodigal is a stage musical based on the Biblical parable of The Prodigal Son. Cast *Joshua Park - Luke Flannery *David Hess - Harry Flannery *Alison Fraser - Celia Flannery *Kerry Butler - Maddy *Christian Borle - Kane Flannery/Zach Plot As the Overture fades, we meet Luke Flannery and his family; father Harry, mother Celia and brother Kane, who live in Eden, Australia. Luke is 18 today and joining the Flannery fishing business the next day, but isn't so sure that he wants to spend another eighteen years playing happy families. Harry gives him a car for his birthday, to use for business (much to Kane's disgust), but Luke announces he has just gotten into Sydney University, and wants to go. Celia tries to keep the mood light. Against Harry's wishes, Luke runs away to Sydney. He moves into a warehouse apartment with Maddy, a performance artist, who encourages him to start shifting his perspective and see the world with brand new eyes. They quickly become best friends, but when Maddy tells Luke she loves him, he is forced to introduce his boyfriend from University, Zach. A few weeks later, Zach moves into the apartment, and the three get better acquainted sharing childhood memories. Luke realizes he has shut his family out of his life, so calls home to tell his parents his news, but they don't react as he hoped. Luke responds by going out, experimenting with drugs and letting all responsibility slide. Maddy throws him out after one late night party too many, and eventually Zach dumps him. Luke decides he has to return home to mend the bridges he burned. The homecoming doesn't go as he hopes, as neither Luke nor Harry can bring themselves to admit they could be wrong, and Luke is thrown out of the house. When Harry stops Celia from going after him, she pushes him aside, going after Luke. Harry takes his frustration out on Kane, and goes down to the club. Celia tracks Luke down at the local pub, and asks him to be a little more understanding of Harry, but Luke won't back down in his beliefs. She leaves him for the night, and Luke receives a phone call, telling him to meet Kane at the shipyard. At the docks he is beaten; simultaneously Maddy performs at a piece she developed through meeting Luke and opening up to her own dad. Kane comes home the next day to find out from Harry that Luke is in the hospital. Kane admits he is responsible, but thought Harry would be pleased. Harry lays into Kane, who points out Harry isn't exactly blameless himself before walking out. Harry goes to the hospital and relieves Celia of her watch over Luke . Months later, Luke is well, but hasn't left the family home. Celia and Harry both encourage him to get out, but he refuses. They spring a surprise on him; Maddy, having invited her down to try and wake Luke up. Maddy reminds Luke of why he left, who turns on her, but eventually he reimagines the life he went in search for, and decides to return to Sydney, and have another go. He heads out to show Maddy around his home town, leaving Harry and Celia alone in the family home. Musical numbers *"Picture Postcard Place" - Luke and Celia *"Happy Families" - Luke, Celia, Kane and Harry *"Picture Postcard Place" (Reprise) - Celia, Luke, Kane and Harry *"Run With The Tide" - Luke *"Brand New Eyes" - Maddy and Luke *"When I Was A Kid (Part One)" - Maddy, Zach and Luke *"When I Was A Kid (Part Two)" - Luke *"My Boy" - Harry, Celia, Zach and Luke *"Out Of Myself" - Zach and Luke *"Set Me Free" - Zach and Luke *"Epiphany" - Luke, Celia and Harry *"Love Them And Leave Them Alone" - Celia and Harry *"Where Does It Get You" - Luke and Celia *"Maddy's Piece" - Maddy *"Lullaby" - Harry *"Finale" - Full Company Category: Stage musicals